What Life Throws Your Way
by TheWelcomeStranger
Summary: Ronon/Teyla pairing. Easy to read! An alternate team steps through the gate, bringing along someone else no-one expected!
1. Chapter 1

**An alternate reality story, set **_**around**_** season 3 of the canon. Teyla was never with Kanaan and Sam Carter is in charge. To avoid confusion, the canon characters are referred to by **_**first **_**names, the alternate characters by their **_**surnames**_**. Teyla is a **_**deliberate**_** exception.**

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned SGA. _

The Stargate activated, and while the team had been in Sam's office they now crowded around Chuck, anticipating an important message from Todd.

"It's… A-1's signal Ma'am" said Chuck, confused.

"Oh boy" said Sam. _Here we go again._

"What?"said Colonel Sheppard. He,Teyla and Ronon all looked at Rodney.

"Oh, yeah, look at me like I know what's going on. Well, Ok, there was those times at the SGC that alternate … people came through the gate." He looked at Sam.

John said "What if someone has gained access to our remote transmitter codes?"

"In my experience, it's best we open it." She grimaced, remembering the last times.

Rodney interrupted. "The times there were parallel selves, here, and at the SGC, they were, you know, helpful- maybe we could stand by the record on this one? Besides, if they are parallel selves, they couldn't be here long…"

Sam nodded in agreement, remembering the horrible consequences of two people within the one space-time.

"I say it's a bad idea" interjected Ronon.

"Let's just hope it's a note." She said, nodding to John.

"Major Lorne, all military personnel to the gate room." Called John over the PA system. Sam lifted her chin expectantly.


	2. Chapter 2

McKay burst through the gate with a "it worked!" then was stunned into silence by what he saw. Then Sheppard stepped through the gate. He whispered under his breath, "Woah" at the soldiers with guns filling his vision. Dex was a second behind him. Unnoticed, John had said the same thing overlooking himself.

Teyla had stepped through the gate next to Dex, holding something to her chest with both arms. In a split second, seeing the soldiers with guns trained on them she clutched the bundle tighter to her chest and turned her back to the room, as if to return through the gate, but she stood curled over her arms, drawing the bundle close to her core. Simultaneously Dex stepped in front of her, while John and Rodney stepped in to protect each of her flanks. It was like they had rehearsed it.

"Looks like he's gonna kill someone." Commented Ronon drily as he looked at his other self, who was baring his teeth.

"Lower you weapons!" Teyla commanded from the balcony overlooking the gate. "Don't you see she has a child!" Rodney started with surprise but Sam was quicker.

"Do it!" she called.

John also looked startled for a split second, before realizing that she was indeed protecting a small child- and the little guard group at the gate hadn't moved. Dex shifted his balance, radiating barely contained desire to injure, though not moving from being back to back with Teyla.

The soldiers obeyed Sam and Teyla. McKay immediately relaxed but the others in the little group did not. Alternate Teyla's head was no longer bent over her child but her shoulders were stiff as she turned around, still surrounded by her protectors.

The team came down to greet what was essentially themselves. Sam watched from the balcony, one hand resting on its rail. "It's ok, I'm sure they have a good reason for coming. And bringing a child on a mission…" said Rodney. Indeed all were dressed in Atlantis standard-issue clothing, except for Dex, all in dull black.

John hung back a little. He said to Lorne "I hate alternate me's. Last time I ended up kicking my own ass" and the Ronons stared at each other. It was uneasy for both of them- one radiated absolute loathing for the situation while the other just looked plain annoyed.

Teyla walked straight to Teyla with the child. Slowing her pace to non-threatening, Dex allowed her to come near. The two women faced each other, while alternate Teyla relaxed visibly. Both bowed their heads together simultaneously and most everyone looked relieved except Dex, having a hard time watching Teyla and Atlantis in general. Looking at each other now, Teyla showed Teyla her sleeping baby.

"Her name is Melihah." She pronounced it Mel-ee-hah, with the soft 'h' breathed out. Teyla smiled and took her. "Oh" she said softly. "'My beloved.' That is beautiful."

"I understand that your world would be different, but you do not have your own child?" the mother asked.

"I have not seemed to have found the right person yet." Teyla replied, looking back at the baby.

Alternate Teyla shared a glace with Dex momentarily, but it was not something Teyla would miss. Dex went back to glaring at his mirror image.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Ronon _is the father of your child?" Teyla said softly.

The only one who didn't look surprised at these transpiring was Ronon himself- and he still looked annoyed but his usual mask had descended over his face. He narrowed his eyes at his double.

Melihah squirmed, and alternate Teyla's attention was immediately diverted, taking her daughter back. Ronon looked like he was about to hold someone hostage. Teyla saw this, and looked at Colonel Sheppard, then Colonel Carter, saying without words _"we must get these people settled, or this Ronon is going to kill someone."_

Meanwhile the McKays were having a grand old time reminiscing about the first time they had come across a parallel self- and the enlightening second time, with "Rod".

"Wait a minute" began John, raising an accusing hand. Ronon crossed his arms. Sheppard seemed occupied with figuring out why Sam was looking down on them from the balcony, not Elizabeth.

"Oh, it's ok, we're not replicators. Though my brilliant friend here has already covertly checked us out."

"You are too much" said Rodney, holding out his tablet as proof and smiling at his double.

Now both Ronons were looking murderous.


	4. Chapter 4

Once that was cleared up Ronon had relaxed sufficiently from protecting his own child mode to wary caution and was now cradling her safely while the Teylas looked on in the conference room.

"This is weird." Ronon said to John.

"Lorne" Sheppard was saying to him. "Don't go to P3A-261"

"Sir? Did I … die?" there was an unfortunate lull in conversation just then.

"Nah." There was a pause while everyone looked at him. Uncomfortably he added

"Let's just say, I'm sparing you a lotta discomfort."

McKay scrawled on his tablet and leaned over to his double to show him the message. "Pegasus STD" Both snorted identically.

Dex hadn't taken his eyes off his daughter. It was safe to say, however, that some part of him was monitoring their surroundings. Ronon tested this. He slowly put his hand down to his holster and Dex immediately looked at his hand. Without looking fully at Ronon his undivided attention went back to his daughter. The Teylas looked at him reproachfully.

He shook his head and noticed both Sheppards glaring at him as well. "What?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, it seems this reality is different in the, uh…"Rodney changed tack and continued - "Ronon's choice of colours" Both glared at him identically, but one in black, the other in various shades of brown. Rodney swallowed.

"So, uh, what can we do for you?" He turned to his double.

"We found a quantum mirror on Athos. You know, the ruins of the ancient outpost there? So it turns out that was the proof we wanted that the ancients made the mirrors" stated the alternate Rodney.

"Well we always knew that naquadah was first used by the ancients not the Goa'uld, given the gate system and all..." Said Rodney. "Rodney" said Sheppard as the other said at the same time, "McKay" both looked at each other, grimaced and shifted their weight. The Teylas smiled quietly. "So we went through the Athos gate, and ended up here."

"But it was intentional?" Asked John.

"And why just the four of you then?" added Sam. They all looked saddened. Sheppard answered a little stiffly. "We're losing the war with the wraith. This was a last ditch effort to ask for help, or as an evac option. In the meantime, 'Lizabeth's holding down the fort."

"Short story is, we need a place to hide out for at least a little while." McKay picked up. Dex glared at him at this phrase then returned his attention back to Melihah. "Oh yes. A strategic retreat, seeing as we have…" he indicated his goddaughter. "We estimate we will be able to return in 3 days." "Good, because I think that if you stay any longer… you know" Rodney trailed off.


	6. Chapter 7

Ronon was walking toward Teyla in the dark halls, holding his child. He looked shifty as he got to her and smiled awkwardly. She smiled back friendly, tilting her head, not understanding. As she turned the corner, she thought about it. The light was dim; he was wearing tan.

_It's because it was _my_ Ronon. And that was not his child._

Turning back, she looked for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Thinking hard but treading softly, she headed to a secluded balcony she knew was nearby.

"We got away alright, didn't we, little one?" Ronon rumbled. She hid behind a pillar. He sighed. He began to walk slowly, keeping her in soothing motion as if he had done this all his life. Teyla had begun to doubt that this was the Ronon she knew, as turned to leave. "Look at you, so beautiful." He continued as the thought slipped away. "You look just like her. Do you have her eyes as well?"

She was stunned. She knew that the little ones' eyes were _his._

He looked up sharply and turned around. The baby mumbled cutely. "Shhh shhh shh shh shh. 's nothing. Unless it's your real father coming to kill me. I hope your mother will convince him it's ok. I just wanted to look at you without her smiling at me like that."

Teyla let out a breath. She decided to head for her quarters without disturbing Ronon and Melihah.

My Ronon? When did I think of him as mine? She shook her head to clear it of such confusing thoughts.


	7. Chapter 8

"She is perfectly safe, Ronon Dex. Would you hurt a small child?" She demanded. "No. But I don't trust him."

She rolled her eyes at her Satedan partner. "Alright. We will find her. I do not want you to worry." She followed him out of their temporary quarters.

"Wait." He whispered. He put a hand out to stop her so she silently peered around from behind him. Looking ahead, she saw her mirror image hiding behind a pillar, watching something out of sight.

She hadn't seen them, so intently was she focused on whatever it was.

She looked at her partner knowingly, guessing she was watching Ronon and Melihah. She whispered "You would wonder? That's why I let him take her when he asked me." "Whatever." He said, though she knew he agreed.

He turned to smile at her- "he just looked at you like this" he stared at her with a slight smile. And she couldn't help smiling back.

"So we have found her." Said Teyla, meaning Melihah. "You take her to this same balcony to settle her. He is more like you then you care to admit." She looked up at him from beneath her lashes.

"Yeah? So why isn't he with her? Why's she watching from the outside." "I do not know where our histories diverged, Ronon. Perhaps he never…" "Sh!" He warned, as Teyla shifted next to her pillar. Then he grinned back at her, remembering their first kiss. Who had been more surprised?


	8. Chapter 9

Teyla bowed her head and stepped away, slowly continuing down the corridor away from her Ronon and Melihah. Teyla turned to her partner. "Stay here, please. I will talk to him."

Stepping around the corner, Ronon looked up quickly to see one of the Teylas smiling at him. Dressed the same, he looked unsure for a split second, then decided this was a tired mother looking for her child, not a friend who wanted company at this strange time. He stepped forward and held the little girl out to her, who squirmed sleepily. "She's beautiful." He said to her. She continued to smile at him gently. She hadn't spoken yet.

Dex didn't wait. It wasn't in his nature. He followed after the other Teyla, figuring that at her pace she hadn't reached her own quarters yet, had she the same rooms as his reality. He wanted to watch her, as always, even if it wasn't his Teyla. Did she miss her home as much as his partner did? Did she love his alternate self? He was deep in shadow so simply froze when she whirled around, sensing someone watching. A look of deep regret crossed her face as she saw no-one and waved the door closed behind her. Dex thought about this. Then he smirked. Swiftly he headed back to the alcove to wait for his Teyla.

Teyla was glowing, holding their daughter close. Dex was waiting in the shadows for her, as she might have guessed. They walked back to their temporary quarters, their daughter sleeping peacefully. He was radiating smugness and so she knew he

had been up to something.


	9. Chapter 10

Thinking of Teyla, the mother , Ronon walked silently back to his own quarters, hands feeling oddly empty. Heading to another balcony, he stood and watched the rise and fall of the sea a while. He supposed that he would have had children by now on Sateda. Then he remembered something he said to Teyla, long ago - If it distracts you, clear your mind of it. If it fuels you, use it. How would the world change if he had a child? It seems that everything had worked out for Dex… he scowled, clenching his fist on the balcony rail. He knew.

It would fuel him.


	10. Chapter 11

Dex took their daughter from Teylas arms as she sank onto the bed. She looked grateful and tiredly at him before she dropped asleep like he'd never seen her do. He grinned at her. But now he had to see something. Putting the now-sleeping Melihah in a hastily made crib he looked at the peaceful scene fondly before padding silently over to the door.

***

Waiting in the shadows outside Teyla's rooms, he knew he must not move in order to remain hidden. It would be a matter of time… there. He smirked, but could not look at the other Ronon directly, who would immediately sense it. He stopped outside Teyla's quarters, then hesitated, about to open the door. He leaned his forehead on it and then walked away silently.

Dex walked silently away in the opposite direction.


	11. Chapter 12

The days passed too slowly for everyone, except Rodney (who was having a ball- "finally someone whose work I can trust in completely!") and the Teylas' who accepted the situation with characteristic grace, knowing it was temporary. Whichever Ronon it was sparring every day in the gym was getting scarier and scarier (as both wore the same colour to practice). Even the Sheppards needed their space toward the end.

"No, Rodney, you can't keep him" said John as they others prepared to depart. Sheppard smirked.

Armed with all the knowledge of the Alternate Universe, Sheppard was heartened, looking forward to new possibilities in the life he was returning to. A life where Elizabeth was still alive…

Dex looked back at Ronon properly for the first and last time. His eyes narrowed and his gaze became piercing. Then he smirked and turned away, sauntering after his daughter and Teyla.

Teyla watched this small exchange and felt as though she had missed something.


	12. Chapter 13

Teyla breathed deeply, releasing the tension of the last week and sensing someone behind her as she drew in her next breath.

"What do you make of all this?" she asked quietly, knowing who stood beside her. Wondering what that look had said to Ronon.

"I don't know." He answered quickly.

Her head bowed a little.

"Do you want to, uh, go get some lunch?" he asked.

"Lunch would be nice." She turned to smile at him.

***

"So?" Asked Teyla. When she and her husband were finally alone again, standing on their balcony. Melihah was sleeping peacefully inside.

"What do I think will happen, now they've seen her? Seen us?" Ronon guessed.

She inclined her head.

"You go first" he answered, grinning.

She tilted her head now, considering. He watched her, looking over the ocean.

"There is no-one in the entire universe- universes who compares to _you_." She said finally, quietly. "No-one I would rather join my life with and fight side by side."

"Yeah, I think so too." He agreed, then continued "I think it'll help. Knowing that somehow, sometime, or whatever- (he had tuned out what exactly had happened) it worked out."

"Yes, I believe so too." Then her smile grew wider.

"And worked out so well," she added, indicating their child.

He grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Then he laughed gruffly.

"It must have been a shock."

***

All the awkwardness of the last few days sat between the two at lunch. It was only when Rodney tripped and fell over a stair in the mess did the pair relax enough to laugh again together, and realize how much it was missed. It reminded Teyla of something.

"I heard that McKay wore a wedding ring."

Ronon snorted in reply. The Rodney of their universe was hopeless. Teyla grinned at his expression, which plainly said what he thought.

He looked back at her still smiling face and just wanted to grab her and crush her to him right there.


End file.
